First Encounter
by ArtaVerum
Summary: The first time "they" meet the Boy Wonder they were unsure what to make of him. - The first impression Robin had on the individual characters. This has been done before, I know, but I really wanted to give it a try.
1. Bruce

**I am soooooo bored. So I decided I might as well continue improving my writing skills.**

**I am starting at the very beginning, with Bruce being the very first to meet our boy wonder. First I thought I managed the story rather well, but now I think it tuned out rather boring...**

**I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Batman

The circus was in town. This was a pleasant change for Gotham being the gloomy and dark city that it is. What was not to like about a circus? It was a place of laughter and friendly faces everywhere you looked.

Batman who recently felt very tired of having to juggle his personal life and his time as a crime fighter. Several years earlier the Dark knight had made his first appearance and a few years later the Justice League had been created.

It took a while but Bruce eventually learned to appreciate them. Just a handful of the League members had earned his trust so far. Batman wasn't a man who would instantly trust someone.

He had spent a lot of his time recently with the League and was now glad to be back to be the billionaire playboy for a while.

Even though it is not his style, Bruce had actually slept in that day. It was a typical day in Gotham, mostly cloudy, with the sun only coming through once in a while. The TV was running in the background while Bruce ate a simple brunch, which Alfred brought in.

"It is good to see you again Master Bruce." He said while placing a plate with eggs and bacon on the table.

"Please Alfred. You talk like I have been gone for month." Bruce commented "and it has only been…"

"Two month, sir."

"That long really?"

"Indeed. Maybe you should consider finding a hobby. Something to take your mind of fighting crime and bring you back into the real world." Alfred looked blank faced down onto Bruce until his eye fell onto the television in the background.

"Look, sir. A circus has come to Gotham. I remember how you liked the circus when your parents were still alive."

"That was a long time ago, Alfred."

"I know. But it might take your mind of things. Even the Batman needs a break sometimes."

Silently Bruce stared at the TV, thinking if Alfred maybe had a point. He did used to beg his parents to take him there, when he was younger. Yes, maybe he should really go.

Many people had come to the evening show. Bruce could see many children smiling and running around the big area in front of the big circus tent.

It took him a while, but eventually Bruce convinced himself to come after all. He needed a little distraction. However he came way too early. The show wasn't about to start for another two hours, so he walked around to pass the time till then.

As he walked along the rows of attractions and cotton candy shops, he caught sight of an elegant looking woman, pushing herself thought the crowds of people. Her face was beautifully stunning and her body nice and slim, and well exercised. Her shoulder long blond hair was up in a low ponytail and her blue eyes scanned the entire area around her. Judging by her appearance she was one of the performers in the circus.

A deep concern was edged into her face and she kept calling a name while she pushed herself though the mass of people around her. She was so distracted with looking around that she ended up crashing head first into Bruce.

With so many people around him, Bruce had no chance of stepping out of her way and he didn't quite manage to catch her as she fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she used his hand he offered to her to pull herself up again.

"Thank you," she answered, "I am fine. I just didn't watch were I was going. That's all."

Despite the kind smile she flashed to Bruce, he could see in her eyes that something was lying heavy on her mind. He was just about to ask, when another voice beat him to it.

"Mary. Mary, are you alright?"

"Yes John. I'm fine. Did you find him?" John, which Bruce guessed was Mary's husband since they were dressed almost identically in the same costumes, was a well build man almost two heads taller than his wife and just a little shorter than Bruce himself. Unlike Mary, his hair was raven black and glossy in the evening sun and his eyes seemed to be a dark shade of brown.

"No Mary, not yet. But I will keep looking?"

"Can I help?" Bruce intervened before he could be interrupted again. "You seem to be looking for someone important?"

"Ohh no. You really don't have to." Mary spoke up.

"Please, Mary is it? I have the time and would like to help out."

Mary, who seemed unsure of herself, looked up to her husband a little hope glittering in her eyes. "Maybe," she said to him "with more people looking for him, we will find him faster."

"Ok," he replied after a moment's silence "please, come with us."

Bruce had followed John to a small trailer somewhere at the end of the circus grounds. Mary had left them after a short while when she was called into the large tent by the director. Next to the trailer was a large poster which clearly displayed John and Mary swinging on a trapeze.

"The Flying Graysons" Bruce read out loud after he spend a while standing in front of the poster.

"The most famous trapeze artist in the world. Or so I have heard." He said looking back to John who was leaning against the trailer side. A friendly smile crossed his lips.

"Yes, we try. But all this fame doesn't come by itself. Our family has to train long and hard just so we can keep the title."

"The boy," Bruce indicated back to the poster and the young child in front.

"Richard, our son." John replied. "He is the one we are looking for. Somehow we managed to lose him."

"You lost your son?" Bruce lifted an eyebrow, making sure he heard correctly. John who until now had only smiled couldn't suppress the loud lough when he looked back at Bruce's face. "It does sound strange but yes. Dick is a very lively child. Sometimes I think we need to put him on a leash to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"How old is he?"

"He turned 9, just two weeks ago. For his age he is surprisingly reckless. He constantly manages to get himself into dangerous situations, but always manages to find a way out again by himself."

"A real boy wonder, he is. Everybody knows and likes him." They both heard a laughing voice from behind them. As Bruce turned around he saw that it was a woman in her mid-thirties, carrying two monkeys in her arms. "John, the director wants to see you inside. Mary is waiting too" she announced and turned away to take care of her animals.

"Then I better go," he replied. As he was about to turn away he stopped looking back at Bruce. "I know this is impolite to ask, but could you…"

"I will keep an eye out for him." He reassured the John.

"Thank you. You will recognise him the moment you look into his eyes." He turned away again. "I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you."

John had been right. The boy was hard to find, at least for a normal person. Bruce however was the world's best detective, but even for him tracking this child was a challenge. He seemed to constantly hop from place to place never standing in the same place for long before slipping back into the unknown.

It took him nearly 40 minutes of searching, going from one place to another before he found the boy. And just like John had said he recognised him immediately. He looked simular to his father, the same glossy black hair, which he had combed neatly back to keep it from falling into his eyes. Even though he was quite small and thin, he looked well trained.

And then there were his eyes. Just as blue as the sky itself and even though the sun was almost set and it was getting almost too dark to see, they seemed to glow all by themself.

Bruce seemed to stare so long at him, that he didn't even notice him move again, and lost him in the crowd. _Well what do you know? _He thought to himself. _The boy has talent._

But now since Bruce had seen him once, finding him again was really easy. Slowly, because he knew the affects he can have on people when he popped out of nowhere, he walked closer to the child.

"Dick?"

The boy turned to him. First he looked quite surprised, but when he saw Bruce kindly smile down on him, he smiled back at him.

"Present." He announced happily. "What can I do for you, sir?" even his voice sounded as innocent as he looked.

"Your parents are desperately looking for you. They seemed really worried."

The smile on Dicks face faded a little. "Why is that? The show isn't about to star for another…"

"5 minutes." Brice finished for him.

"Really? Come on we are late." He hastily grabbed Bruce's hand and started pulling him away before he had a chance to start another sentence.

Bruce was astonished by the firm grip in which Dick held his hand, as he was pulled along by him. Without noticing he found himself smiling down at the little boy.

As soon as the entrance of the tent came into sight Dick let go of his hand and ran straight to the couple waiting for him there with open arms. Bruce hadn't noticed them standing there until Dick ran up to them, so much was he focused on the boy. He watched as the family embraced each other happily before John was called inside, taking Dicks hand vanishing from his view.

Mary however stayed behind smiling up to Bruce. "Thank you for finding my little bird and bringing him back."

"Bird?" he asked once again lifting an eyebrow. She smiled kindly looking after her husband, nodding her head. "You see, he has a hard time sitting still. Always must he run around and stretch his wings. And when I see him up on the trapeze, flying over the crowd, he always reminds me of a little robin."

Bruce felt himself smiling once again. He couldn't remember the last day he felt so relaxed almost as no responsibilities lying on his shoulders and there was no one depending on him to save the day and that batman isn't needed. For this single moment everything seemed perfect.

With a final nod Mary, turned around and went inside the tent after family.

Not even fife minutes later Bruce was sitting in his seat, looking at the amazing performances. He saw lion tamers, clown and elephants balancing on balls. And soon he could hear the circus director announce the Fearless Flying Garysons.

It was an amazing performance. Bruce could understand why they held the title of being the best in the world. Seeing them perform, swing and turn way above the heads of the audience took his breath way. He could also understand why Mary called her son "Robin". The way the small boy performed, it almost seemed like he had wings.

The entire audience was captivated by their moves, clapping every time they landed back safely on the platform. They were getting ready for their final act, which was supposed to be the greatest act, the one that made them better then every other trapeze family.

Both John and Mary were already swinging on the bar, when the disaster happened. Dick was already extending his arms towards his mother, ready to catch them but she never made it.

A surprisingly loud snap was heard all throughout the tent, followed my empty silence. In seconds it was deadly quiet in the tent as everybody held their breath and you could see the two bodies falling in slow motion to ever closer getting ground.

The sound of them crushing onto the floor beneath was loud. Bruce was sure he could hear every bone breaking and every drop of blood dropping on the floor.

There was a 2 second silence. A silence that seemed to go on forever. For a brief moment Bruce wasn't sure if maybe time itself had stopped, but just as he finished this thought the entire audience started to panic.

There were people running everywhere, there was so much screaming and shouting going on, but Bruce only looked up to the young child still sitting up high in the top of the tent staring down at his parents.

It took him a while but Bruce managed to find his way thought the mass of people running around the place back into the centre ring where ambulance workers and police took care of the bodies of John and Mary Grayson.

At the very edge, deep inside the shadows he could see the now orphan boy Dick Grayson, who had somehow managed to climb down and had been crying over the bodies of his parents until he was told to go away. Bruce noted how his ones shining eyes had gone dull and now looked empty over the entire scenery. He could still see his tears gliding over his cheeks falling onto the ground below him. In this state Dick looked twice as small and young as he really was, so fragile like he might crumble and break if someone touched him.

Slowly Bruce kneeled down to him putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "I know that this must be very hard for you," he said in a whisper so soft he could barely hear it himself, "but for as long as it takes you to get over this, you can have a home with me."

Silently Dick found himself looking up into Bruce's dark eyes, seeing the understanding and kindness in them. Not a second later he threw himself into his arms sobbing silently into his shirt, letting Bruce carry him outside into his car.

Bruce felt guilty for what happened to John and Mary Grayson and the least he could do was make sure Dick could keep smiling the way he used to.

* * *

**Ok, first Character complete. 12 more to go ****_(take or give)_**

**__*****sigh* this is going to take forever...**

**Improvement Suggestions?**


	2. Alfred

**Alright, Alfred is next. I am continuing on in chronological order.**

**Originally was going with a detailed story how Alfred and Richard talk and get closer to each other, how Richard talks to him about his pain of loosing a family, and so on. But that would be incredibly and "overwhelmingly" boring to read. So I cut it down. Alfred is not so important anyway... ****_(don't tell him I said that)_**

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

Alfred

Looking after Bruce had become the main job over the years to Alfred. Ever since the parents of young Bruce passed away, he made sure he was alright and had everything he needed.

When Bruce started his career as Batman, Alfred was always worried that something bad would happen, but it was not in his job description to show concern or talking him out of his decisions. So he just had do hope that his recklessness would not get him killed.

It is because of the fact that he cared about his master that Alfred had kept his distance towards Bruce. As a butler one is not allowed to become too emotionally attached to the person you have to look after. Over time however he came to regret this mistake dearly.

Bruce's life was a lonely one; with no love what so ever. Everything Alfred had tried to make his live more comfortable and loving failed. He let nobody into his heart, rejected everyone.

But Bruce was Batman, having a normal live would interfere with the dark knights world he lived in. Alfred new Bruce kept his distance to people because if they were ever dragged into his world, they could end up in terrible danger. If he would find a love in his live once again he would risk losing it and re-experiencing the pain he felt so many years ago when his parents died; and Bruce never wanted to go there again.

If he doesn't have anyone important to him, he can't lose that person, that was the way Bruce saw things, but Alfred would not give up.

He could see how Bruce's responsibilities with the Justice League and maintaining his appearance as multi billionaire playboy, was driving the man to exhaustion.

Nobody, not even Alfred, could have guessed however that all that could change in one night. Alfred had finally managed to convince Bruce to take a break from the hero business. Gotham could surly survive one night on its own.

The circus had just arrived in town and remembering how often Bruce loved to go with his parents, he made the decision for him and practically pushed Bruce out the door telling him to relax and enjoy himself for one.

Now however he wished he hadn't done so. Once again Alfred was worried. Tonight's performance should have ended over an hour ago, which means Bruce should already be back. Alfred would have expected him to come back early and vanish right back into his cave to see what has happened in Gotham while he was gone. But instead he was late. Very late. And it is not like Bruce to just 'go' somewhere without notifying him.

Alfred hadn't moved from his spot in front of the window for 30 minutes, looking out onto the street waiting for the headlights of a car driving up to the mansion. After ten more minutes he saw the car finally driving up and stopping in front of the mansion and Alfred let go a sigh of relief. A heavy weight was being lifted of his shoulders as he made his way to the door.

He opened the door and his mouth was already opening, already forming the question why he was late, when he was stopped by the sight before him.

Bruce carried a small boy in his arms. The boy could not have been older than 10 years old. He was curled up in Bruce's arms, sleeping soundly.

Alfred was completely taken back by this turn of events. So many questions forming in his mind. Who was this boy? Why was Bruce bringing him with him? Looking back on it, Alfred could not have recalled just how long he had been standing there staring at them both.

It was Bruce's voice which brought him back into reality. "Let's go inside. I will explain everything over a hot coffee, Alfred."

"…ohh, yes. Of course, Sir…"

Bruce has taken the little boy inside and had laid him in his bed, pulling the blanked over him and patting his hair before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

Alfred had never seen Bruce behave this way before. Together with Bruce's coffee he made himself a warm tee. He really needed this now, with so much going on.

Not even half an hour later both where seated in front of the large fire place. The flames where the only light source in the room, casting long shadows thought the entire room and leaving their own faces half in shadow.

Nothing was said for a long time. Alfred new that Bruce would eventually tell him what was going on and nothing he could do would tell him any sooner.

"Richard." Bruce's voice sounded strangely loud in the big and empty room.

"Pardon me?"

"His name. It's Richard." Bruce repeated. "Richard Grayson."

Bruce hadn't looked at Alfred while he spoke and he knew something was lying on his mind.

"Weren't there these amazing trapeze artist with the same name?" Alfred wondered out loud. "The flying Grayson's?"

"Yes, they were. They died this evening," Bruce continued slowly lifting his gaze of the flames and looking into Alfred's eyes. "Richard is the only survivor. He has no one left to take care of him"

"And so you decided to take him on?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"I have… do you think it's a mistake?"

"I honestly don't know. What if he finds out about your second life?"

Bruce remained quiet. His eyes trailed back to the fireplace in front of him. "I haven't thought of that. When I saw him crying over his parents, I remembered the death of my own parents. I don't wish these feelings upon everyone, I needed to help him."

Alfred nodded, acknowledging his points. Maybe this would turn out quite nicely.

Since the arrival of Richard, time has been passing like the wind. Alfred could not recall if he had been living in Wayne manor for 2 weeks or 2 month.

All of a sudden there was much more to clean, a lot more to organise and so much noise throughout the day. Of course the first few days had been hard on the boy, getting used to a new family and a new environment was no small task, especially when at the same time he has to cooperate with his loss of his family. But Dick had turned out to be a very smart kid. It took him barely a week to practically fall into the bat cave, and help Bruce discover the murderer of his parents, even against Bruce's wishes.

First Alfred was concerned for Dick's safety, just like he had been with Bruce's, but he soon gave up on trying to talk him out of the crime fighting business. He was just as stubborn as Bruce, which meant he would be just as stubborn to die.

After Bruce and Dick had successfully put Zucco behind bars, Dick smiled more and more often, and to Alfred's surprise it affected also Bruce.

The time he devoted with the justice league became less and less and he spends more time just with Dick, whether it was in or outside of the bat cave. He turned out to be an exceptional father figure, even when at times he expected a little much from Dick.

Alfred didn't mind at all the mess Dick brought into the house and actually welcomed the laughter and stories which could now be heard throughout the house. Bruce had finally opened his heart to someone, it was a good sign. And who knows, Alfred thought, maybe one day they might be joined by a female figure as well.

* * *

**There one rather 'unimportant' chapter finished. I was considering adding Lucius Fox next, but he would be even more boring to read then Alfred. Maybe I add him later as an extra character at the end.**

**Improvements?**


End file.
